Piraterie, Sexe, Liberté
by Dragon D. Yuki
Summary: Piraterie, Sexe et Liberté... Que se passe-t-il si on assemble ces trois mots ?
1. Piraterie

Auteur : Dragon D. Yûki

Déclarations : Les personnages One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas (Jamaaiis…)

Avertissements : Yaoi, Lemon… Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! )

Note de l'auteur : Par où commencer… En vérité cette fic devait être publiée plus tôt, mais il y a eu un bug lorsque j'écrivais et… A PU ! Nothing ! Tout s'est supprimé… Ah j'ai la poisse… J'y avais passé toute la nuit ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!

Bon ce n'est pas grave… Là je suis gonflé à bloc et ni RIEN ni PERSONNE m'empêchera d'écrire ce Yaoi ! Jamaaaiiis ! Hum…

Ah une petite note inutile… Vous avez remarqué, quand vous voulez marcher doucement pieds nus, il y toujours ce bruit de craquement de chevilles ou d'orteils involontaire… Nan mais franchement ! Ca gâche tout votre plaisir silencieux ! C'est même presque pire sue de péter pendant un moment intime ! Là, tu le prévois, mais le craquement, non ! Surtout si il est douloureux… Alors là c'est le pompon ! Nan mais j'vous jure !

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire mon premier Yaoi ! D

* * *

**Piraterie, Sexe, Liberté**

Le soleil se levait, l'air était frais, les vagues caressaient la coque du bateau. Un jeune garçon assit sur la proue contemplait le peu d'étoiles brillantes qui parsemaient le ciel. Ce jeune gamin s'avérait être le capitaine de son bateau : Le Thousand Sunny. Luffy réfléchissait… A tout… A rien...D'un coup, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Ce n'était que Sanji.

Le cuistot demanda à son capitaine ce qu'il lui arrivait, car cela faisait plusieurs jours que le jeune garçon élastique se levait à l'aube, et ne bougeait plus de la proue du Sunny.

- J'aime bien observer l'horizon... Le matin, ça me détend...

Le jeune blond était étonné d'entendre des paroles aussi profondes et sincères venant de son capitaine. Il retourna alors dans son temple pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Deux heures après, tout l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était réveillé. Tous prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, car ils étaient encore fatigués de la journée précédente. L'équipage a dû camper sur une île infestée de monstres tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. La nuit ils ont même fait des gardes pour surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des bestioles. Une fois le repas matinal terminé, chacun retourna à son occupation habituelle.

Brook écrivait une nouvelle chanson, Franky faisait les réserves de cola, Robin lisait un livre sur un transat à l'ombre, Chopper étudiait dans l'infirmerie, Sanji préparait le repas du midi, Usopp arrosait ses Pop Greens, Nami buvait un cocktail fait par Sanji, Zoro s'entraînait dans le nid de pie, et enfin, Luffy rêvait encore sur la proue du Sunny.

Inquiétée, Robin alla voir le capitaine pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Je vais bien Robin ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu es sûr Luffy ? Cela fait quelques jours que tu restes ici, et que tu ne bouges plus...

- Ouais ouais !

- Bon, très bien...

Robin retourna sur le transat, toujours aussi inquiète. Nami alla voir la jeune archéologue, celle-ci lui explique la situation. En vérité, tout l'équipage s'inquiétait pour leur capitaine. Mais ils se disaient que ça allait sans doute passer au bout de quelques jours...

Une phrase interrompit les occupations des Chapeau de Paille.

« Terre en vue ! ».

* * *

L'aurore brillait à l'horizon, laissant des couleurs rosées sur le Moby Dick. Un jeune homme assit sur la rambarde, était perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques hommes derrière lui discutaient. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, les autres dormaient encore. Ce jeune et bel homme s'avérait être le commandant de la Seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche : Portgas D. Ace. Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Marco et Thatch venaient de se réveiller. Les trois amis dormaient dans la même chambre. Thatch demanda à Ace pourquoi était-il debout de si bon matin.

- Bah... Je me pose sur la rambarde et j'observe le soleil se lever... J'me sens bien quand je fais ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veille sur moi...

Les commandants de la première et quatrième flotte ne répondirent pas, ils furent juste un peu étonnés de cette réponse. Ils le laissèrent alors seul.

Deux heures après, tout le monde était sur le pont du bateau, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Evidement Ace ne le manquait pas. Il s'endormait quelques fois dans son bol, ce qui n'étonnaient pas beaucoup ses camarades...

Une fois terminé, les fils de Barbe Blanche se dispersèrent sur le Moby Dick. Ace retourna à son occupation matinale. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que cette manie de s'assoire sur la rambarde durait. Des hommes venaient le taquiner quelques fois.

- Hé Ace ! Tu penses à une fille ou quoi ?! Tu veux la revoir pour faire quoi avec ?!

Les pirates explosaient tous de rire. Ace souriait, mais sans plus. Il ne répondait pas et ne bougeait pas non plus. D'un coup, une phrase sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées.

« Terre en vue ! ».

* * *

L'équipage accosta sur l'île dans un endroit discret où aucun soldat de la Marine ne pourrait les remarquer. Luffy descendit le premier sur l'île. Les Chapeau de Paille se rendirent dans une auberge en hauteur de la ville, la réceptionniste était une vieille dame qui avait l'air assez gentille. Ils prirent alors des chambres doubles ou simples.

Franky et Brook étaient dans la même chambre, Nami et Robin prirent une chambre double pour être seules entre elles, Usopp et Chopper en prirent une aussi, quant à Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, ils prirent tous les trois des chambres séparées. Une fois que les Chapeau de Paille eut prit leur chambre, ils se séparèrent pour visiter l'île.

Cette île était très originale, car en fait ce n'était pas de la terre sous leurs pieds mais des racines. L'île en question était un gigantesque arbre. La ville vivait sur les énormes racines, et les énormes feuilles des branches servaient de parapluies ou de parasols. Lorsque les habitants avaient besoin de soleil ou de pluie, des hommes montaient au niveau des branches et écartaient le feuillage, sans l'arracher. Cette île avait pour nom : Kinedai.

Luffy marchait dans la vieille ville, il mourrait de faim. Son ventre gargouillait. Soudain il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais Luffy ! Tu auras toujours faim !

Le jeune capitaine se retourna et vit un jeune homme torse nu et musclé avec des tâches de rousseurs qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

- Ace ! Ca faisait un bail !

Luffy sauta dans les bras de son frère. Il le serra tellement fort que l'aîné en eut le souffle coupé. Ace se décolla difficilement du cadet.

- Ouais ! Luffy lâche moi s'il te plaît...

Le jeune concerné se décolla. Les deux frères discutèrent un long moment. Le plus jeune avait complètement oublié qu'il avait faim. Mais c'est le plus grand qui le lui rappela en ayant aussi le ventre qui gargouillait.

Ace et Luffy allèrent manger un morceau dans un restaurant. Les plats s'enchaînaient, ils riaient et parlaient de leurs histoires. A un moment Luffy demanda une question à Ace.

- Dit Ace, t'es dans quelle auberge ?

- Celle qui est au dessus de la ville !

- Génial ! Nous aussi on y est ! Et tu restes combien de temps ?

- Je sais pas... Deux ou trois jours ! On vient juste vers des réserves...

- Bon bah faut qu'on en profite alors !

- Ouais...

- Ah ! J'ai une idée ! Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre avec moi ! Comme ça, on pourra continuer à se raconter des histoires !

- Oui mais...

- Cool!

Le jeune cadet n'écouta pas son frère, il le prit par le poignet et l'emmena à l'auberge. Ace ne disait rien...

Les deux jeunes frères avaient l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Le restaurateur arriva dans la salle vide.

- Eh ! Vous ! Vous avez oublié de payer l'addition !

Enfin à l'auberge, Luffy courut dans sa chambre avec Ace. Celui-ci entra, mais ne dit rien. Luffy était derrière lui, il ferma la porte.

- Ace! Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure?

Le jeune comandant ne répondit rien, il garda le silence.

- Ace ? Tu disais quoi tout à-...

D'un coup, Luffy fut plaqué contre la porte.

Le jeune garçon élastique ne put finir sa phrase car ses lèvres furent bloquées par celles de son frère...

Le jeune capitaine écarquilla les yeux, il ne bougea plus...

De son côté, Ace ne savait plus quoi faire..._ Merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?!... Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière maintenant... Autant continuer alors..._ Ses mains passèrent derrière le dos de Luffy pour fermer à clé la porte de la chambre...

* * *

**Muahahaha ! Je suis diabolique ! Je ne te mets pas la suite ! ... Non attends attends ! Je plaisante... ! Tu l'auras ! Revieeens! Regarde la suite ! Atteennds !**


	2. Sexe

Auteur : Dragon D. Yûki

Déclarations : Non, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

Avertissements : LA ! ICI ! ENFIN ! Il y a du Yaoi... Ou du Lemon si vous préférez. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Note de l'auteur : Haa... Haa... Tu cours vite dis donc !... Il est... 5h36 du mat', je me décide enfin à écrire ce chapitre tant attendus ! Car en fait, je me retrouvais devant la page vide et je me disais « Aller ! Faut que j'écrive ! » Mais mes doigts ne bougeaient pas ! Je crois que c'est le coup du J'ai-la-flemme... Eh beh ! C'est puissant ce truc de flemmardise ! Donc là j'écoute de la musique pour pas me sentir seule et euh... Je fais des dédicaces à mes deux hétéros qui n'osent plus lire cette Fic ! Ils en sont encore traumatisés les pauvres... Déjà qu'un bisou ça les choquent alors imaginez si ils voyaient ce chapitre ! Au fait, si vous êtes sur l'ordinateur, n'utilisez pas la traduction Française ! Ca change quelques mots et donc on y comprend rien après... Pareil pour les téléphones... Sauf que sur les tels, je sais pas si la Traduction est déjà française...Anyway ! Mettez en mode « Afficher l'original » !

Je suis très contente que toutes les personnes ayant lue ma fic m'aient dit que je racontais bien ! J'étais toute rouge quand on me disait ça... C'est vrai où il y a des moments je déconnecte complètement et je deviens...Bllblblblllbllb... Enfin déconnectée quoi !

Petite note inutile : Dites, c'est l'œuf ou la poule qui vient en premier ? Si c'est la poule, d'où vient-elle ? Si c'est l'œuf, d'où vient-il ? Faut que j'demande à un philosophe... Sinon mon crâne va devenir une omelette ! (Blague à ne pas reproduire chez soi)...

Au fait ! Le nom de l'île Kinedai est un assemblement de mot japonais. « Ki » signifie Arbre, « Ne » signifie Branche, « Dai » est un morceau du mot « Kyodai » qui signifie Enorme.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec mon Lemon Yaoi !

* * *

**Piraterie, Sexe, Liberté**

La lune éclairait les sombres ténèbres d'une lumière blanche, le climat était chaud, mais une légère brise soufflait dans les fenêtres de maisons, pour éviter toute chaleur non supportable. Dans une chambre de l'auberge au-dessus de la ville, Ace embrassait Luffy fougueusement. Le jeune garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Son frère... L'embrassait ?! Soudain, le jeune capitaine sentit une langue lui caresser les lèvres, comme si elle lui demandait le passage. Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire... Il ouvra finalement la bouche. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un ballet largement mené par le plus grand. Les bras de du jeune garçon entourèrent la nuque de son frère.

Ace quant à lui, sentit des bras l'entourer... _Je crois que ça commence à l'intéresser... Il faut que j'y aille doucement... C'est sa première fois... _Les mains de l'aînée commencèrent à déboutonner le gilet du plus jeune, puis à caresser son torse... Ace embrassa le cou de Luffy, celui-ci sentit sa respiration s'accélérer...

Le jeune garçon élastique ressentait la chaleur du souffle de son frère, le contact entre sa peau et celle d'Ace... Il n'avait sans doute jamais ressentit un tel désir de sa vie.

L'homme feu commença à faire chauffer l'ambiance, il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Le commandant passa sur un téton érigé par le plaisir, puis le mordilla tout en agaçant l'autre avec ses doigts. Il entendait son frère lâcher quelques gémissements...

Ace vit une bosse se former au niveau de l'entrejambe de Luffy. Le jeune homme la caressa, ce qui fit gémir le plus jeune.

Il déboutonna le pantalon et le baissa. Il restait encore qu'un dernier obstacle, qu'Ace enleva rapidement. Une chose pouvait enfin être libre et se dresser... Le plus grand l'observait avec envie, il avait envie de la prendre d'un seul coup, mais ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite pour Luffy. Ace commença à faire de lents vas et viens avec sa main.

- ... A-Ace ...

Le cadet se sentait de plus en plus faible... Sa vue se floutait, ses pensées s'embrumaient, on comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait.

La torche humaine vit que son frère commençait à prendre du plaisir grâce à ses mouvements. Il prit alors en bouche la chose de Luffy, et fit de lents vas et viens.

Le jeune concerné gémit plus fort, il n'arrivait plus à parler, essayant tant bien que mal à susurrer quelques mots.

- A-Ace... Accélère...

Ace comprit le message, il accéléra le mouvement, se la mettant même jusqu'au fond de la gorge. Le jeune garçon élastique gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il ne tenait plus. Le plaisir était trop grand.

- Haa ! Ace... Je vais... !

Trop tard, Luffy se vida entièrement dans la bouche de son frère. Celui-ci avala tout sans en laisser une goutte. Le jeune homme décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il porta Luffy encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme jusqu'au lit, se mit à califourchon, et se déshabilla ensuite.

- Luffy, si au début ça fait mal, c'est normal. Alors laisse toi faire...

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, il devint juste un peu rouge. A un moment Ace fit lécher ses doigts à son frère, puis il les mit dans l'intimité de Luffy. Il en mit un, deux, puis au troisième, le cadet grimaça.

Ace embrassait Luffy pour le réconforter et lui chuchotait quelques mots doux. Il enleva ses doigts, mit les jambes du plus jeune sur ses épaules puis se plaça devant l'intimité. Luffy fut surpris de ce qu'allait faire son frère.

- A-Ace... ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse... Toi... Faire...

Le jeune garçon élastique rougit à cette phrase. Soudain il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. C'était plutôt chaud et dur... Luffy eut mal au début, mais peu après il s'habitua à cette présence.

Ace quant à lui, se retenait d'y aller d'un coup, de faire exploser les lattes du lit, de faire crier Luffy... Il commença les lents vas et viens... Son petit frère gémissait de douleur, mais peu après ce fut des gémissements de plaisir.

- A-Ace... C-C'est normal que... J'adore ça ?

L'homme fut surpris de cette question. Mais il sourit et chuchota une phrase d'un air sadique.

- Oui...

Luffy eut un frisson dans le corps. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, cette chose en lui...

- V-Vas plus... Vite... Plus... Fort...

Ace ricana... Et lui répondit plus sadiquement.

- Pardon ? Tu veux quoi ?

Le plus jeune en avait marre...

- Vas plus fort ! Haa... Plus vite ! Je veux que tu... Haa !

L'aîné avait compris depuis le début. Il ne voulait plus faire attendre Luffy, ni son anatomie. Il accéléra le mouvement, faisant craquer les lattes du lit, l'une d'elles se brisa même. Luffy criait de jouissance, Ace hurlait, il brûlait de l'intérieur, les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien. Ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes à cause de la chaleur extérieur.

- A-ACE ! JE VAIS... ! HAA !

D'un seul coup, Luffy vint sur son torse, le frère, ne tenant plus, fit de même. Ace s'écroula à côté de son partenaire. Tout les deux étaient essoufflés, transpirants, rouges...

- Ace...Haa... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Haa... Je... Je crois que... Je viens de te faire goûter au plus grand plaisir humain, appelé le sexe.

Luffy sourit, puis fit un câlin à Ace. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Il commença une phrase, mais fut vite interrompu lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère dormait.

Le commandant sourit, puis s'endormit à son tour au près de Luffy.

* * *

**Tadaaaa ! Voilà mon TOUT PREMIER Lemon. J'y ai mis 3 jours d'affilés... Attendez ! C'est pas fini ! Y a une suite ! Hé ho ! Reste là toi ! Oh !**


	3. Liberté

**Lettre à mes fans [T'as pas de fans...] (La ferme !)**

**Mes chers/chères lecteurs/trices,**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la dernière fin de fic à l'arrache... J'étais devant et j'me disais « C'est moi qu'ai écris ça ?! » Quand je l'ai écrite, j'étais complètement explosée par le sommeil... A chaque fois que j'écrivais une phrase je m'endormais... [Abrutie] (Je t'ai dis la ferme !) Donc, voilà. Pour me faire pardonner, j'en refais une et je vous remets un peu de Lemon dans ce chapitre ! Qui ne s'est jamais dit au revoir sans avoir baisé ? :D [Personne...] (Dis encore un mot et t'es morte). En plus cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'embrassais Ace ! *w* Donc là je ne fais pas de longue introduction ! Parce que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous baveux !**

* * *

Les rayons illuminaient la pièce, traversant les rideaux. Un homme endormit fut réveillé par cette lumière. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ronchonna. Il se releva puis vit une silhouette dans son lit. Il sourit et se releva.

- Luuuuffyyyy ... Réveille-toi ...

- Mhmmm... Laisse-moi...

- Sinon je partirais sans toi...

Luffy se réveilla d'un coup et sauta du lit. Ace rigola, puis lança les vêtements à son frère. Tout les deux s'habillèrent et sortirent en ville. Ils visitaient la vieille ville, arrivant jusqu'au port. Les deux frères virent le Moby Dick accosté, s'apprêtant à prendre le large...

- Ace... Je...

- C'est bon...

L'aîné prit son frère dans ses bras. Luffy était au bord des larmes, il regarda Ace dans les yeux.

- Ace... Je veux pas que...

- Je t'ai dis c'est bon. Viens avec moi.

Le jeune capitaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut emporté dans une ruelle isolée des regards, sombre et silencieuse.

- Je vais te dire « Au revoir » à ma façon.

Ace plaqua Luffy contre le mur, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais suivit rapidement le mouvement. Le plus grand sentit que Luffy aimait ça, il ne prit même pas le temps de faire les préliminaires et le porta contre le mur.

L'homme caoutchouc était maintenant face à son frère, les jambes accrochées à la taille d'Ace, sauf qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son pantalon était descendu. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le pénétrer au niveau de l'intimité. Luffy ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement. Ce fut de même pour Ace. Ce dernier les vas et viens, il retenait difficilement ses gémissements. D'un coup Luffy l'embrassa.

- Fais-le pour moi...

Ace rougit, puis se laissa aller. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, le membre de son frère était bien dressé, il le prit en main et fit de rapides mouvements.

- Ace... Je vais... !

- Moi aussi...

Le plus grand accéléra ses deux mouvements. Luffy lâcha un râle avant de se libérer, son frère fit un dernier coup de rein et se libéra aussi dans le corps de Luffy.

Le second commandant sortit de l'intimité, et embrassa son frère. Ce dernier sourit, et enlaça tendrement.

- J'adore ta façon de me dire « Au revoir »

- La prochaine fois je te montrerai ma façon de dire « Bonjour » aussi.

Les deux frères rirent. Ils retournèrent au port. Soudain une voix appela Ace.

- Ace! On y va!

- J'arrive!

Luffy devenait de plus en plus triste. Ace le regardait avec pitié. Il le repris dans les bras et lui chuchota une phrase.

- Tel est la vie d'un homme libre...

- Je sais...

Sur ces mots, le second commandant disparut, laissant son frère seul sur le port. Luffy retourna au près de ses compagnons, en ayant le sourire au lèvres.

Cette fois, le capitaine semblait plus ouvert qu'avant... Sans doute grâce à _lui_.

* * *

**Eh bah ! Il en redemande le Ace !**

**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fic, j'espère que cette amélioration vous plaît, sur ce laissez un petit « reviews » et je vous retrouve sur les autres fics ! ;)**


End file.
